


Gotta love the ears

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Cat, Demon, Ear Fucking, Ear Penetration, Furry, Gay, Lots of Cum, M/M, Male on Male, Succubus, Transformation, Twink, Twunk, cum brain, cum from ears, cum from face, cum from mouth, dragon - Freeform, emotional bits, imp, mostly character building, no thoughts head full of cum, odd insertions, potion play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Meet Lance, a cat twink who spends a majority of his nights fucking like a rabbit and dominating like a bull, unless he's in a particular mood. He's feeling a bit bored after a particularly fun night though and goes off to find more...interesting ways of fucking. This leads him down a rabbit hole of potions and new positions and his world is expanded in ways he never imagined
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Gotta love the ears

The lithe catboy yawned as he stretched his hands over his head, his spine bending like a piece of rubber. His blue hair atop his head, and blue-toned grey fur a total mess from the rough night, but a very good night in turn. “Fuck, body is sore again. Figured I’d be good at shit like that by now.” He sat up, rubbing his forehead, the still red nail marks across his back, though mostly hidden by his fur, a perfect show of the night he had.

“Guess she really was serious when she said she’d leave before I got up.” He reached over to his bedside table, snagging his phone and checking for anything. Nothing. Lance sighed as he sat up and got out of bed, scratching his head as he stepped into his bathroom, readying for a shower.

Several minutes later, Lance was cleaned up, hissing slightly as the aches surfaced during certain movements. His hair was put up in a ponytail, his fur damp from the shower, a towel tied around his thin waist, while his blue-dyed tail was dripping with water. He was brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed on the table. He sighed and walked over, toothbrush still in his mouth, and looked over the message.

_‘hey Lance, sorry for leaving early on you. Even though I said I would, still.’_

Lance chuckled at the message, tapping away his response with one hand while he continued his daily routine. _‘no worries. I figured U would. Everything OK?’_

_‘yeah its all good. I wanted to ask, you still sore? I know its getting close to heat season, so getting so achy and sore right now definitely won’t help.’_

_‘Yeah, no shit. Even a hot shower was hurting me. I probably won’t be able to change to my other body for about a week for how I feel. You owe me ;)’_

Lance purred deep in his throat as he spat, his maw aching ever so slightly, and tossed the towel over the door to the bathroom. His cock hanging rather low today, it would seem the potion he took last night was still lingering. Not that he minded, he loved having a bit more to swing around.

His phone buzzed after about a minute of silence. _‘that’s a shame, I would have loved to see how big your other cock got with that potion. But I know somewhere that could give you some good fucking without having to deal with the rest of your body~’_

Lance raised his eyebrow at that statement, his curiosity spiking. _‘Like…psychic fucking or just…something else I don’t know about?’_

_‘sorta. Let me ask you a question. You ever wanted to do anything with those ears of yours?’_

_‘hold up, you mean like…okay, you have my attention now’_ Lance’s purring picked up and deepened at the implications he was getting. His ears twitched, along with his tail, and his cock throbbed with arousal starting to pick up.

_‘think those potions you got, but way amped up and…well, let’s just say you only hear about this place by word of mouth.’_

_‘okay okay, I get it, not really legal. But you can’t lead me on and just leave me blue balled.’_

_‘you love it. Don’t lie’_ Lance let out a little snort of a laugh, before tossing his phone onto his bed to get dressed. He threw on some tight jogging pants and a crop top, his favorite apparel, simple but effective in a way. He checked his phone, it had been at least five minutes, and he realized he hadn’t gotten a response yet.

“Weird, guess she’s busy.” As if right on cue, he got another new message. “Of course. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I was in a porno or on a show.” He turned his head to look into the mirror, recreating the famous meme nearly perfectly.

_‘go here. Don’t mention my name. tell them what you want. Just say that a friend sent you, and you’re here for their special services. If they ask if you’re a cop, say ‘I don’t know her name’. if you say anything else…well, I’ll miss you.’_

Lance’s heart was slowly racing as he read the text and the address she sent him. _‘I’m guessing you want me to delete this conversation and if asked we never met?’_

_‘smart kitty. Hit me up if things go smoothly.’_

_‘yes ma’am’_ With that, Lance deleted the messages, and stuffed his phone into his pants. He checked to make sure everything was set, tossed on some shoes, and made his way out. Thankfully, if his memory was correct, the address she gave him was well within walking distance, so there was no worry of spending too much time getting there.

The walk there wasn’t nearly as interesting as he was hoping, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the quiet from time to time, especially after nights like yesterday. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t getting looks, glances, or even comments. Men and women alike were sometimes hypnotized by his ass. While it wasn’t huge, he did a lot of squats, so it was quite shapely and bouncy.

And those weren’t the only things that people were eyeing down. The bulge in the front of his tights was much larger than usual. Some men had a bit of jealousy to their looks, while others looked so thirsty, they could drink an ocean. The women were almost always lusty, even the ones with bulges of their own. “Note to self, keep a stash of those potions for when I go out partying…gonna cost a pretty penny. I wonder if Lana could help with that.”

Lance mumbled to himself as he rounded a corner getting nearer to his destination. He checked to see if anyone was behind him, not like anyone could sneak up on him with his hearing, but it never hurts to double-check. “Aight…should be right…here.”

Lance walked up to a single door in the alleyway that had a simple ‘closed’ sign taped over it. He grabbed the knob and turned, having to use some force to open, as if it was rusted, but it wasn’t too bad. Lance’s eyes had to adjust to the dim light of the inside, but it was quick, and he spotted a short imp lady behind the counter in the back.

He closed the door and walked up to her. She had tiny glasses, her hair was a bit messy and put into a loose bun. She had enormous ears, an apron around her waist with a couple of tools in them and she was extremely enthralled by what she was working on. “Hello?”

“What do you want kid? I’m busy at the moment. Plus, the sign said we’re closed.” She looked up over the rim of her glasses, giving a tiny chuckle, showing off her small but sharp teeth, and returned to what she was working on. As Lance got closer, he saw that she was working on a small potion, with the tiniest and most precise measuring tools he had ever seen.

“Well, you see a friend sent me. they recommended your special services.” The imp's eyes seemed to light up as she looked up at Lance with renewed interest. Studying him up and down, her eyes even traveling to his crotch, but she didn’t seem amused or entertained.

“What, are you a cop?”

“I don’t know her name.”

She let out a tiny ‘hmph, and nodded, motioned with her head to the door to her left. “Well, what would you like to try. We got tons of potions, first-timers get half off, and we have lots of guys and gals here ready to give you your little fantasy.”

Lance purred as his tail swished back and forth behind him. “Well, you see I’ve been thinking a bit too much lately. Got nothing but thoughts on the brain and I just want some cum instead.”

The imp chuckled as she leaned away from her intense potion-making. “Ah, good old ear fucking. Its always fun with the first-timers too. They get all sloshy in the head, barely can talk, and its even amazing when cum leaks from their noses and mouths.” She was giggling almost maniacally to herself, but Lance couldn’t help but feel arousal from what she was describing.

“Sounds perfect. How much do I owe you?” Lance pulled out his wallet, reaching in for several bills of cash to pay.

“Oh, we don’t accept that form of payment.” She leaned in and motioned for Lance to do the same. He raised his eyebrow and pointed to his ears, and she nodded.

“Right, I forget sometimes. So I’ll be frank, I work for a succubus. Won’t mention her name, because I’d like to live to see eternity, catch my drift?” Lance nodded as he put his wallet away. “Now, I’ll give you one chance, if you’re not comfortable with having your soul tapped into and your lust drained, leave now. Don’t say anything about me or this place, and I won’t make you disappear. Capiche?”

Lance would have chuckled at the little imp trying to intimidate him, but one quick look in her eyes and he felt a shiver travel from his ears, down his spine, and out his tail. This imp probably could kill him, and while it scared him, he had to admit, he was a masochist in a lot of ways so…there was that. “Yeah. No problem. I’ve fucked plenty of succubi before, and incubi. Only lost one life to all that, so its no big deal.”

She nodded and motioned to the door again. “Aight, just head down here, last door on your right. I can’t quite leave what I’m doing right now, but I’ll get you the potion you need in a bit.” Lance nodded and lithely made his way past the various bits and baubles lying around and to the door. “Name’s Pandora by the way.”

“Lance. Pleasure to meet you.” She gave him a toothy grin and went back to work.

“Don’t worry knocking. He doesn’t have any customers right now. Get to know him a bit, since his cock is all gonna be inside your head soon enough~” She giggled as she leaned in close, measuring each tiny ingredient meticulously.

“What’s his name?” And just like that, she was ignoring him. Lance sighed and walked down the small cramped hallway. He walked past at least a dozen doors, feeling like there was definitely some magic involved with what was going on inside this place. As he walked past a couple doors, he could smell the scent of sex, and hear the appropriate noises inside. His body was heating up as his cock started to strain against his shorts, stretching down his leg. “Fuck.”

He moved a bit faster, but that was doing a bit more harm as his cock rubbed against his fur, precum starting to drip down his leg. Finally, at long last, he made it to the last door on the right and pushed it open. “Oh! Pandora let me know you were on your way, but I wasn’t expecting you to…Lance?”

Lance froze in the doorway as he looked into the room, his eyes growing wide as his maw hung open. There in front of the bed stood a tall, toned, and stupid beautiful dragon lad. His silver scales seeming to shimmer up and down his body, while his large wings were slightly flared out behind his back. His tail was wrapped around one of his legs, which was about the only covering he had as he was entirely naked, his cock sheath resting just above his balls.

As Lance looked into his black eyes, then up to his black horns, he felt an odd sensation overcome him. “Sorry, I’m late. Had to finish up that other potion then find the one for ear fucking and. Oh good, you’re not too far into it yet. This is Lance, he’ll be your customer today. Lance this is-”

“Gabriel…its been a while.” Lance spoke in a low, almost hissing voice as he glared slightly up at the silver dragon.

“Wait, you two know each other?”

The silver dragon crossed his arms, his toned body moving ever so slightly in a minor defense against Lance’s words. “First off, it’s just Gabe. Second off, yes Pandora, we-”

“Are exes. We broke that train wreck off too late.”

“Oh, so that’s what you think it was?”

“You thought it was something else?”

“I did actually, and then you go and just leave me out of nowhere.”

“You were the one that wasn’t taking it seriously.”

“I loved you, you stupid cat.”

“Oh, I am the stupid one?” Lance’s voice was slowly rising as he stepped towards Gabe. “You were the one that didn’t even get the concept of ‘if you want to sleep around just fucking tell me’ and yet I’m the idiot?”

Gabe stepped up to Lance, standing over the cat by easily a foot. Lance was rather tall, at a good 5’10, but Gabe was a staggering 7’3, but he wasn’t quite built as one would expect. “You told me you were fine with it, plus you said you had a cuck fetish so I didn’t see what the deal was.”

“There’s a difference between cucking and straight-up going behind my back you big airheaded lizard!” Lance was growling up at Gabe, who was in turn growling down at him. The air rather tense as the two men stared each other down, years of history coming up in the least likely of places.

“Wow, okay that was unexpected.” The two turned to look down at Pandora, who looked laughably tiny at less than 3’ next to the tall males. “Now, if you two are going to fight, take it somewhere else, but if you want to let some steam off…”

She let the words hang in the air as the two huffed and stepped away from each other. Lance looked down, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gabe closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh before looking back and Lance, uncrossing his arms.

“Look…I’m sorry about all that. I’ll admit, I was dumb and only thinking with my dick. I should have asked at the bare minimum, but I didn’t because I thought you’d love me no matter what…I learned…okay?”

“I’m sorry too. I was too clingy and too expecting of you. In truth I haven’t gotten much better, I just sleep around all the damn time, but none of the dragons I get with are anything like you.”

Gabe smiled, “Woah, look at mister Casanova over here. And I thought I was the one with the great gig. How many a week?”

Lance smirked up at Gabe, “One a day at least, most I’ve done is eight in twenty-four hours. That was during the height of my heat season though.”

Gabe’s eyes went wide with shock as his jaw dropped. “Eight? H-how…how did you have that much stamina?”

Lance’s smirk grew even wider as he stepped up to Gabe and placed his hand on the dragon’s chest. “Oh, a lot of things have changed since college. I could happily show you after this little ordeal.” Gabe blushed, his lips curling into a nervous smile.

“Alright, you two, enough of that. Save it for the ears.” Pandora interrupted the two, pushing them apart and putting a potion into Lance’s hand. “Here ya go kid. As I said, payment is through lust and enjoyment, but feel free to tip if you feel like it. Have fun, I gotta step out for a bit so just let yourself out the back if you need to.” With that, the little imp walked out and closed the door, leaving the cat and dragon alone with each other.

“What did she mean by ‘save it for the ears’? wait…you’re here for…” Gabe’s voice trailed off as Lance uncorked the bottle and downed it in one swig. He hacked slightly but managed to keep the entire potion down.

“Yeah, let’s just say I’ve had a lot on the mind and would prefer less. Think you and your cute dragon ass can do that for me?” Lance purred as he reached his hands around and grabbed hold of Gabe’s cheeks, pulling him in close. Gabe let out a chuckle and a moan, and his eyes went wide as he felt Lance’s cock push up against his leg.

“Jeez, I don’t remember you being that big. Did you really get that potion degree you talked about?” Lance smirked and nodded, pulling Gabe in harder as he felt Gabe’s cock start to poke out of its sheath. “Well, color me impressed. I’d love to savor the delicacies when time allows. But for now, I have a brain to fill with cum~”

Lance purred happily as he felt a warm sensation overcome him, each hair over his entire body standing on end from it. “Oh, I think the potion kicked in.” He backed away and reached his hands up to his ears. He slowly and gently pushed one finger into his ear, eager and nervous to see how it felt. The lobe felt mostly the same, but the moment he pushed past the lobe, he shivered as he felt a surge of pleasure, feeling as if he was fingering himself and hitting his prostate. “Oh fuck…yeah, it worked.”

The taller male smirked, setting his hands on Lance’s shoulders and forcing the cat down. Lance chuckled at Gabe’s forcefulness but was eager to get started. “Alright little kitty, ears aren’t self-lubricating, plus I’m not hard yet so…get to work,” Lance smirked up at Gabe before he did just that, running his rough tongue against Gabe’s cock as they slowly started to exit the sheath. “Fuck, I’ve missed that tongue~”

“I’m sure you have. And I’ve missed this dick!” Lance opened his mouth wide as he took Gabe’s cock and started to really suck on it. His teeth dug gently into the base, but given how tough Gabe’s skin and scales were, it was nothing more than pleasurable. He slobbered and sucked on his shaft, feeling it grow more and more by the second in his maw.

Gabe moaned as he grabbed Lance’s head and held him down, listening to the mild choked gags the cat let out as Gabe’s cock continued to grow. “That’s it…getting close…” Lance chuckled deep in his throat, which only made him spit up slightly against Gabe’s crotch, but he was simply fine with that. After bobbing up and down on the dragon cock for a couple minutes, wrapping his tongue around its length, feeling every bump, ridge, and even the soft knot at the base, Gabe pulled him off.

“There’s my dragon cock~” Lance rubbed his muzzle up against the dripping and throbbing organ, feeling its heat and pulse. The same cock that had railed him so many times in the past, that he had made spurt cum from like a geyser when he was feeling like a top…absolutely delicious. “Looks a bit smaller than I remember it~”

“Oh, talking all big, now are you? It’s the same fifteen inches you remember sweetheart. And its gonna feel really big in those ears of yours~”

“Then come on, what are you waiting for. Do what you always said you would do to me…and fuck my brains out.”

Gabe let out a chuckling growl as his hands clamped down on Lance’s head and turned it to the side. Lance bit his lip as he felt the pre-leaking tip poke against his ear-fluff, soaking into his fur. “Come on, I’m already shaking in excitement. Just fuck me already.”

“Alright, little kitty but be careful what you wish for.” With that, Gabe pulled his hips back, holding a tight grip on Lance’s head, his claws digging into his fur. With a single strong thrust, he penetrated Lance’s ear and the cat let out a shuddering moan as he shivered from head to tail tip.

“Oh…that feels different. But it has been a while since I broke in a newbie~” Lance let out a low moan as his mouth hung open with his tongue lolling about. Gabe pulled back and shoved back in, getting a bit more of his cock inside of Lance’s head. The cat shuddered as his eyes rolled and the corners of his mouth curled up in a smile…this felt fucking amazing.

“Someone is enjoying themselves~” Gabe gripped Lance’s head harder and shoved more of his cock in, using his size and strength to his advantage. Lance groaned as he felt a sensation he just couldn’t describe. He’d been fucked in every manner of way, in holes that he didn’t normally have, like a pussy, but nothing like this. It felt like he was having every nerve in his body stimulated at the same time, and it was so overwhelmingly pleasurable his brain felt like it was shutting down in the best possible way.

“Moooooar….fuuuuccsshk me moaaaar.” Lance was barely able to make words, and the ones he could make were long drawn out and simple. Gabe chuckled as he pulled back, the ribs on the underside of his cock sending waves of pleasure through Lance before he slammed his rod back into the cat’s canal. Lance’s eyes rolled, his mouth hanging slack as his body went limp, still conscious, if not barely, but lost in the euphoria.

Gabe had decided to stop taking things easy on Lance, and with a slight readjustment on his grip, he started to properly skull fuck the cat. Lance responded as Gabe expected him to: with loud moans, wet gurgles, and twitches of pleasure. “Fuck, something feels different with this…but it still feels too good to stop.”

While Lance didn’t quite know what it would have felt like, Gabe had done this numerous times. Hell, he was the resident ‘expert’ on ear fucking, the go-to person whenever a newbie needed breaking in or regulars wanted their brains scrambled with baby batter. Something about the way Lance felt, the fact that he was easily halfway in and it didn’t feel remotely like he was coming out the other side should have made him stop, but his arousal was overtaking him.

“Fuck…I’m getting close. You always managed to make me cum faster than anyone else~” Gabe complimented Lance as he continued to move his hips like a machine, railing the cat’s ears with enough strength to penetrate anything. Lance didn’t reply, how could he when his mind was getting scrambled perfectly and overflowing with precum. Then with one particularly strong thrust, Gabe bottomed out, his crotch slapping against the side of Lance’s head with a loud wet sound that sounded oh so satisfying.

“I’m not through the other side? But…fuck…god, it feels so fucking good!” Once more, Gabe couldn’t think straight with how much pleasure he was feeling at the moment. He gripped hard on Lance’s head, the cat’s mouth hanging limp as pathetic moans escaped from his mouth. “C-CUMMING!!!”

Gabe nearly roared, a small puff of flame escaping his mouth as his balls tensed and he unleashed inside of Lance’s head. To Lance, he couldn’t quite place how it felt, besides it sent his entire body int a cornucopia of pleasure that no one could feel normally, and the resulting orgasm was downright explosive as his own cock erupted into the air. It sounded like buckets of water splashing around, splats of thick warm cum hitting the ceiling, walls, and the floor, his head being filled with cum and his thoughts literally being washed away.

However, it wasn’t exactly normal. For Gabe, he always remembered that if he came inside of their head, his cum sort of just…hammer spaced away, due to the nature of the spell that would allow for ear fucking. But right now, as he was coming down from his orgasmic high, after a solid minute of cumming mind you, he realized with a panic that something was different. cum was oozing out of Lance’s opposite ear, while cum also drooled from his mouth, his nose, and tiny tears of cum dripped from behind his eyes.

It almost looked like it was out of a horror movie, and as he pulled his cock out, the ribs and bumps covered in cum, even more cum came flooding out of his well-fucked ear. “L-Lance…you okay?” the catboy looked up to the dragon, cum dripping from holes that normally shouldn’t have anything dripping out of at all, and gave a wide smile and a thumbs up, before falling back with a loud, wet splat. ~

“Ugh…my head.” Lance brought his hand to his forehead as he slowly sat up on the bed. An odd sensation of something moving around inside of his skull made him dizzy, and he swore he heard…sloshing? “Where…”

“Lance! Thank fuck you’re okay.” Lance let out a small ‘oof’ as he was hugged hard by Gabe, the dragon really putting his all into hugging him. “I was so worried. I was fucking you and it wasn’t normal and then I came and then cum was everywhere and I just…I just…I’m sorry.”

Lance looked up to Gabe with a curious expression, his voice sounding almost muffled. “What do you mean?”

“I…Lance what’s the last thing you remember clearly?” Gabe had a worried expression as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Well…I remember taking that potion. Then I remember feeling you push your cock against my ear…and I sorta remember the initial penetration but after that its sorta…fuzzy. Did something happen?” Gabe nodded and began to explain to Lance exactly what happened and how it was so different than what normally happened.

“And when cum started to leak from your nose and eyes I was super fucking worried. I called for help but everything was fine, so I just kept you here and kept an eye on you and if anything happened I was gonna take you to the hospital.”

“Why didn’t you take me there first?”

“Well…I mean what we’re doing here isn’t exactly the most legal of things so…”

“Ah…fair enough. But…I feel fine. So maybe it was just…a bad potion or something?”

Gabe shook his head as he stood up. “No, I’ve seen bad potions and they don’t do that. Do you feel weird at all?”

“Well, besides the sloshing inside of my head, yeah I’m fine.”

“Yeah, that’s the good ole cumbrain.”

“Well, glad to see you’re over it.”

“Sorry. But…I just don’t get it. Is there anything else that could have made it act differently? Did you have any potions in your system already? Sick at all? Anything?”

Lance pondered for a few seconds before speaking. “Well, I did have a dick growth potion in me, but that shouldn’t have done what happened.” Gabe nodded in agreement, “The only other thing I can think of is maybe…my transformation ability perhaps?”

“Wait…what transformation ability?”

Lance’s eyes lit up as he realized the missing detail. “Oh right, I never had it down pact when we were dating. So I have this ability. I can transform into three different forms. What you see now is like, I guess my normal form. I have a huge feral werecat form, way bigger than you in every way. And then I have a sorta human form with just cat ears and tail.”

“Wow, I had no idea. Maybe that could have had something to do with it. Try transforming. That is if you feel up to it of course.” Lance smiled as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He wobbled for a second, his head spinning and the sloshing sound of the cum inside his thick skull throwing him off.

“Damn, I hope that goes away. Alright here goes. It might not work, because I did some hard fucking before this and if I go too hard I usually can’t transform for a while. But here goes nothing.” Lance gritted his teeth, his fangs seeming to grow longer as he clutched his hands in front of him. Right before Gabe’s eyes, Lance grew taller and larger, his shoulders broadening to look much like a feral anthro, as his fur grew almost like a lion’s mane around his neck.

“Holy…that’s…wow.” Lance turned to face Gabe with a wide, toothy grin. Yep, Gabe was already throbbing over this form, and he would one hundred percent need to explore it later. “okay, um…why uh…why don’t you go to the other form then…please?”

Lance let out a low, rolling purr before nodding. He could see that look in Gabe’s eyes, that same look many gave him before when finding out about his feral form. Lance shrunk down to his smaller, more anthro form, and rolled his neck. “That was surprisingly easy. Now for the next one.” As Lance took a deep breath, he focused on changing, and while nothing felt inherently off to him, something was indeed not right.

While Gabe was interested to see Lance as a human, he couldn’t get the feral cat’s image out of his mind. Those broad shoulders, those muscles, that thick mane, and that humongous cock dangling between his legs, Gabe was drooling at the idea of getting railed by that beast. “What the hell?” Gabe was snapped out of his trance as he looked to Lance, only to see the same feral beast standing there as earlier, but this time he was looking down at himself in shock.

“Wait, I thought you were changing to your human form?”

“I was. I mean I did. I can’t explain it but the type of transformation always feels different, so I can always tell which way I’m going. But this isn’t how I was earlier, this is…Gabe…where’s that bottle?” Gabe did a double-take as he looked for the bottle with the potion that Lance took earlier, hoping it didn’t get lost or broken.

“Got it. Why do you need this though?” Lance had shrunk back to his anthro body while Gabe was searching, snatching the bottle from his hand and holding it up to his nose.

“OH fuck…oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” Lance’s eyes went wide with shock as he sat down on the bed, empty bottle in hand.

“Uh, Lance? You okay bud-” the door slammed open, cutting off Gabe’s sentence entirely.

Pandora was standing there, hair disheveled, a crazed look in her eyes, her glasses sitting haphazardly on her face. “WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T DRINK THAT POTION!!!” Lance held the bottle up, and Pandora’s face dropped. “Oh…fuck.” ~

“And so that potion was supposed to be for a very big client of mine who…well, let’s just say she’s not going to be happy I ended up giving it to a random cat who was making this his first visit.”

Pandora spent at least thirty minutes going on a tirade that Gabe and Lance could only catch snippets of before she went onto a completely different subject, each more exasperated than the last. Until finally calming down and explaining what the potion was.

“So, basically my third form becomes whatever my current partner is horny for?” Lance was a smart guy, at least he felt like he was, so he thought he had a good grasp on what Pandora was explaining. Even though her explanations went into subjects like multiverse properties, interdimensional cumshots, and even the physical essence of lust but…neither him nor Gabe could follow that.

“In layman’s terms, yes. It took literally months of refining to get that mixture right. And because I was too focused on you two I fucked it up.”

“Hey, you can’t blame us for this,” Gabe spoke up for the first time in a while, having sat down on the bed beside Lance.

“I’m not, I’m really not. Sorry if it came across like that. I’m just saying…I might need to either close this place down or start charging actual money.”

“And why would you do that pandora?” The little imp froze in fear as she turned her head to the door, with Lance and Gabe following her sight. A succubus stood in the doorway, her pink skin having a slight reddish hue, her four horns with pink tips seeming to glow in the dull light, all accentuated by the black suit and pink tie.

Pandora fell to her knees, pushing her face into the ground, prostrating herself in front of the succubus. “Iris! I’m so sorry, I’ll explain everything and cover the cost myself for the second potion. Its not their faults its mine, please don’t-”

“Calm yourself pandora, its unbefitting of you.” Iris stepped past the little imp, who peaked up past a single hole in her hat, in curious fear of the succubus. Lance stood up, and Gabe followed as Iris walked up to them, examining the dragon first. “Gabe, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Pandora tells me many good things about you. Lots of lust from your room.”

Gabe audibly gulped and gave a nervous grin. Though it was hard to see when a dragon was sweating, except when they were literally drenched, Lance could see him sweating bullets in nervousness. “Th-thank you, ma’am. That’s a huge honor coming from you.”

She gave a small hum and stepped up to Lance. While the cat had dealt with many threatening and menacing individuals before, the way Iris looked at him made him shake in fear but also have an undeniable sense of arousal. “And you must be Lance. I’ve heard your name spoken a few times in my circles, but I never imagined fate would turn out this way.” She gave a small chuckle and crossed her hands behind her back.

“F-fate? What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m going to make a deal with you. I run a business, and as you can imagine, lust is my currency. I have my places of business, this being just a small and growing one, but its growing nonetheless. That potion Pandora made would have been quite helpful with…shall we say, personalized house calls. But, as you can imagine, nothing works out the way as intended.” She chuckled again, uncrossing her arms and placing a single hand beneath her cheek, almost caressing herself as she smirked at Lance.

“So, the deal is simple. Become my little ‘house-call pet’ and I’ll be your sugar mommy…more or less. All I need from you is a little contract, and sex at least four nights a week. Weekends obviously will be the busiest and you will be expected to travel. Although expenses will easily be covered.”

Lance blinked in shock as he tried to comprehend everything that just came out of Iris’ mouth. In fact, he wasn’t alone, as Pandora and Gabe were standing there slack-jawed in shock. “W-wait a sec. so…you want me to work for you? Basically your personal…I guess prostitute? and more or less use this potion to where I can become anyone else’s desires and bank you a ton of lustful energy for your business and you’ll basically just…pay me with whatever I want?”

“Indeed. And don’t worry, I’m not like those other kinds of succubi where I try to cheat you out of your soul or whatnot. Believe me, I used to, but with so many souls in the world, souls just aren’t worth what they used to be. So, will you accept?”

“How long will the contract last?” Now it was Iris’s turn to grow wide-eyed. she certainly hadn’t expected Lance to be so forward with his questions, almost as if…

She let out a low laugh and snapped her fingers. Around the corner came another imp, looking rather similar to Pandora, but this one was obviously male, with a fat ass and a very large bulge between his legs. He was wearing a suit much like Iris, but he had a very cheeky grin on his face and dark glasses to cover his eyes…he was just trying to look cool. He held up a contract, the paper containing the many rules, contradictions, loopholes, clauses, etc that one would expect, waiting for that one key ingredient.

“I would say for life, but I know that’s not exactly appealing to most individuals these days. So I’ll allow you to set the term for it. I’m aware cats like you have nine lives, so I’d be more than willing to renegotiate with each new life until all are expired.” She held out an ink quill to Lance, who slowly took it from her fingers.

“Well…let’s do it for life for now, but I’d like to be able to pick and chose clients after the first session with them. If any are too abusive or too demanding, I don’t want to keep coming back.” Iris nodded, “Oh, and…I’d like to be able to offer at least one free trial every so often. Just to…you know, give people an idea of what they’re up for.” Iris smiled wide and nodded once more, the words on the contract seeming to go up in flame and reappearing on the paper. Lance bit his lip and leaned in, signing his name on the line, watching each letter go up in a tiny puff of flame. “Lana is gonna kill me when she finds out.”

The little imp holding the contract rolled it up, and opened his mouth, tossing into a hell-portal between his lips and bowed before walking out of the room. “Well, I guess that is that. I have other business to attend to, clients to set up and certain details to clean up for you. Leave your number with Pandora, I’ll contact you when we’re ready to move forward with more steps. Feel free to have as much free fun as you want in the meantime, I’m sure your friends will love those free trials you mentioned.”

Iris gave a rather long look at Gabe before turning and leaving the room, leaving just Gabe, Lance, and Pandora alone. “I…I can’t believe that worked out.” Pandora’s voice was quite shaky as she stood up and looked up and Lance. “I…I’m gonna go lie down for a little bit…just…wake me if you need me.” and with that, the imp stumbled out of the room, almost as if she still couldn’t believe what had just transpired.

“So…what now?” Gabe scratched the back of his head, rather lost to the entire situation, a complete bystander up until now. Lance purred as he walked to the door and slowly closed it. At the same time, he slowly grew to his feral form, however, it wasn’t his normal feral form.

“I think, its time I gave one of my…free trials.” He turned, having transformed into the embodiment of Gabe’s lust. The dragon blushed, heat rising in his chest as he smiled nervously up at the giant cat, his dick growing hard nearly instantly.

“I…I would love that.”


End file.
